


Miss Nolly Plays Hooky

by dzamie



Category: Miss Nolly's Class - Helen Arlet
Genre: Anthro, H/F - Freeform, Mouthplay, Oral Vore, Post-Vore, Scuba Diving, Shark - Freeform, Underwater, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Miss Nolly, while on a vacation, gets a hook caught in her throat. Can she enlist the help of a familiar-looking diver to save her?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Miss Nolly Plays Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> The diver here is based very loosely on a real-life diver, in that they are both women and they both remove hooks from sharks.

Nolly grimaced as shi kicked to stay afloat next to one of the dock’s pilings, re-tying hir bikini behind hir back. As soon as shi got it nice and secure, shi grabbed hold of the wooden pillar, giving hir legs and tail a break. The shark woman worked hir way around the pole to move under the dock, trying to ignore the pain in hir throat. Shi considered dipping below the waves and letting hirself rest while shi waited for either hir stomach to finish its work or the docks to empty of anyone who might see hir. Beneath the water level, after all, Nolly was hiding a large gut, full of a lascivious and annoyingly persistent fisherman. And as much as shi was sure he deserved his fate as shark fat, shi was equally sure the law wouldn’t see it the same way, nor would they believe a story of him falling off the dock and hir just happening to catch him in hir mouth... and then not spitting him out for whatever reason.

Just as Nolly was about to plunge hir head underwater and let hir gills do the breathing, a scuba diver surfaced nearby. Something about their gear was familiar to the shark; Nolly squinted to try to make it out... and then realized what shi knew that diver from! Hir suspicion was confirmed when shi heard someone from above the dock call the diver’s name: she was that diver who removed fish hooks from sharks! And if hir memory served, she had even worked hooks out from within the sharks’ mouths and throats. Nolly subconsciously brought hir hand to hir throat, rubbing at the painful spot. Hir mood brightened - if shi could get her to help, shi might be able to just swim away to a less public spot without worrying that hir swimming would worsen the injury.

“Hey-ah!” shi called out, waving to the diver, then immediately cringing back and pressing hir hand to hir neck. _Alright,_ shi thought, _no loud voices._ Shi waved at her again, and on being noticed, held hirself out of the water a bit more to show off hir sharklike appearance and beckoned her over. When the diver started to swim over, Nolly grinned, then rather quickly covered hir mouth with hir hands, in case the human thought it was a threat - neither shi nor humans bared their teeth specifically in a smile as a sign of aggression, but as a biologist hirself, shi was well aware that other species did, and the diver might think hir one of those species. Once the suited human was close enough, Nolly tried again to greet her, quieter this time, “hey there. You’re that diver who rescues sharks from fish hooks, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” the diver responded, “though I’m surprised you recognized me, since I’m not particularly well-known outside of... oh, but you’re a shark, yourself, aren’t you? Or, is that the right way to call you? I admit, all the sharks I interact with are significantly less...”

Nolly wrapped one arm around the piling to lean on it as casually as shi could, but was unable to suppress a wince of pain in hir throat. “Bipedal? Busty? But yes, my name is Nolly, and I’m a bit of a fan, read about you a few times in Marine Biology Monthly. Er, I’m sorry to ask this of you, actually, especially for my first time meeting you in person, but could you do me a huge favor?”

Through the diver’s goggles, Nolly noticed her eyes widen in mild surprise that shi had learned of her via a scientific periodical rather than some sort of shark mailing list. “Oh, uh, as long as it’s not too long, like a lengthy swim or something. Do you know a shark with a hook stuck in them, is that it?”

The shark herm grimaced and glanced down at the water just below hir snout. “...yes. You’re looking at hir. I... kind of swallowed a hook, and it got stuck about here,” shi admitted, pointing with hir free hand to the spot part-way down hir neck. Shi tried to tilt hir head up to let the diver see more clearly, but a sharp pain caused hir to gasp and cringe back.

The human looked more confused now. “Sure, I’ll help if you can keep open without biting me. But what I don’t get is, how did you manage to swallow a hook? Just didn’t see the line?” She took a page from Nolly’s book and grabbed hold of the dock to rest her flipper-wearing legs for a while. “I can’t imagine someone who reads Marine Science Monthly would get baited onto a hook.”

“Long story short, a fisherman tried to force himself on me, then learned why not to do that to an apex predator in hir species’s natural habitat. At least he succeeded in getting ‘inside’ me, heh-” Nolly was cut short when hir throat objected to hir trying to laugh, making hir clutch at her neck. “Nnf. Look, I’ll tell you more if you want after, but please? This is not getting any better with time.”

With a couple quick checks to her equipment, the diver put her mask back on, gave Nolly an “ok” hand signal, then a thumbs-down, before letting herself drop underwater, trailing bubbles in her wake. The shark took a moment to remember what the thumbs-down actually meant to divers, but soon plunged down after her, letting out a breath to encourage hir gills to start working again. When the air bubbles cleared around them, Nolly could see - just about feel, really - the diver looking at hir stuffed belly, and hoped that she wouldn’t think the shark was just trying to get an easy meal to stuff her hand down hir throat. Fortunately for the off-duty teacher, the human only extended a hand, inviting hir to close the distance. Nolly swam the couple of feet closer, pressing the top of hir snout to the diver’s hand, and then the work began.

The diver put her gloved fingers against Nolly’s mouth, gently prying hir jaws open. Nolly let hir body pitch down around hir head to make it easier for the human to get her hand from hir mouth to hir throat. The gloved hand felt strange in hir mouth; the texture was not unlike seal skin, but beneath it was clearly the thin, bony hand of a human. Still, shi had just recently fit an entire man between hir jaws and down hir throat; a woman’s arm would not be that big a challenge. However, when her fingers worked their way into Nolly’s throat, squeezing into the snug tunnel and spreading it apart as she went, the herm found hirself facing a different sort of problem: both hir body’s reaction to something potentially edible in hir throat and its reaction to something poking around near the source of a lot of pain were to simply swallow whatever was causing the alert. And, despite hir carnivorous instincts screaming at the top of their metaphorical lungs - or gills, perhaps - for hir to gulp down this big piece of meat that was partially lodged in hir throat, shi really didn’t want to “reward” such a helpful act with the once-in-a-lifetime experience of being digested in a shark’s stomach.

Shi squeezed hir eyes shut, trying to ignore hir traitorous body, and instead focused on the hand gently rubbing hir snout. Nolly let hir body go relatively slack, and after about a minute of blissful snout rubs, shi realized hir mouth suddenly felt much less full, and the sharp pain in hir throat had faded to a dull, throbbing ache. Shi blinked and hir eyes refocused on the diver, now holding a small hook on it. Nolly could smell the blood, of course, so near to hir and also hir own blood. Shi pulled back a bit from the diver, closed hir mouth, and swam in a small circle, testing hir neck with great success. Flashing the diver a big smile, shi gave similar hand signals shi had been given earlier: an “ok” sign, but then a thumbs-up, before kicking hir and swishing hir tail back up to the surface.

Nolly was soon joined by the human, who took off her mask again. “Well, I can safely say you’re both more and less trouble than some of my other patients,” she joked, “but I do have a pair of questions, if you don’t mind.”

The shark smiled and shook hir head. “Anything, ask away. You’re a real lifesaver, you know.”

“Okay. The heavier question first. Can you promise me that that guy really was being that skeevy?” She held her hands up in front of her, as though defending a blow. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I trusted you to not eat me because that’s not what happened with that fisherman. I know I can trust you now, but can you at least tell me if my trust was based on a lie at first?”

Crossing hir arms, Nolly glared off to the side, under the dock, and spat, “promise? I can explain it. Dude thought he had scored a great chick, so he threatened to take me on the dock or in the water. Stripped off his shirt, then tripped on his pants and off the deck, and I decided to make sure he couldn’t complete that particular strip show.” Shi reached a hand underwater and rubbed hir gut, feeling the man’s body start to give into hirs and soften up. “I guess he was still carrying a hook, or had a line around his feet or something.”

“Yeesh. And in public, even? Who the hell does that?” The diver shook her head, then looked back up at Nolly. “Oh, and second question. So, a lot of the sharks I help really enjoy their snout getting rubbed, probably due to the nerves there. Does that hold true for you?”

The bikini-clad herm grinned and leaned forward, presenting her cartilaginous snout to the human. “Would you like to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site! I hope it went well; please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> It's actually surprisingly difficult to use shi/hir pronouns when unused to it, because muscle memory is a dumb butt.


End file.
